Stuck In The Closet
by mewmewlin
Summary: Stella knew working with Nick during Christmas Vacation wouldnt be fun but she never thought that she would end up getting locked in a closet with him. Now she has to win a bet she made with the guy that has been mean to her since she started dating Joe.
1. The Bet Begins

~Stella's POV~

December 24th

6:30 PM

I have been mad at Nick many times before. I have been mad because he ripped the clothes I designed for him. I have been mad because he was always one of the people to tease me about being in love with Joe, and then the one that pushed me into a relationship with him.

Okay that's one thing I'm not mad at him for.

But I have been mad at him when he helped Kevin steal fifty dollars from me, and I never got it back. I have been mad at him before for ripping that jacket I made him to help him write his new song… TWICE! I have been mad at him because he is the one that wanted to trick me on my birthday by doing an interview upstairs and my party downstairs.

If you are wondering what I hate most about him, is I hate that I can never read his mind and see what he is thinking. With Joe it is easy. It is probably why I fell for Joe so hard. Kevin is easy too. Nick is so hard to read. I guess that isn't bad but it's weird. I'm usually good at reading guys.

If you are wondering why I am mad at Nick Lucas now, well to make a long story short…

Joe, Kevin, Frankie, and their parents are going on Christmas Vacation and Nick wanted to stay home to work on there next album. Well they left yesterday. I got here today at 3PM. I came to work on new clothes for Nick and we got in this huge fight. If I remember right, I remember him exactly saying that it was more important that he got the songs done than get measured for some stupid clothes by someone who has no fashion sense. Well I had a party at 5PM, which I guess I'm not going to now. Nick ended up getting mad at me and threw a pen at me. Then I threw my measuring tape at him. Then he pushed us both in the closet. Well, my guess is that Nick's pen hit the Stellavator's touch pad which made it go crazy and shoot clothes everywhere and blocked the door. Well now Nick and I have been stuck in this closet for two and a half hours.

Believe or not, what I told you was shorter than the whole story.

For the first hour or so, Nick and I were screaming help. It wasn't really because we were trapped in the closet; it was because we were trapped in the closet with each other. Ever since Joe and I started dating, Nick has been acting like a beep! Okay I know I sound like a goody good girl using beep instead of a real curse word. Well… yeah.

Here I am. On Christmas Eve. My phone sucks and has no reception. Nick's phone has great reception. If only the dumb butt would have brought the phone in. Then I would have been able to call someone. Hopefully I would because everyone I know is out of town. The Lucas brothers aren't getting back until another two days. My mom and dad are on an anniversary trip for the whole week because they got married on Christmas, and Macy is in Vermont for that ski trip until next week.

We're stuck.

"How long have we been stuck in here for?" I asked.

"Why would I know?" Nick asked defensively, "You have a cell."

"The Battery is dead!" I yelled, "HELP!!!! COME ON!!!!"

"We tried that. It isn't helping. It's only tiring our voices."

I looked at my watch, "We've been in here for three and a half hours. I am sooooo hating this!"

"You think I like it? I have to share a closet with my stylist who caused the reason why we are in here."

I looked at Nick with my mad look. Nick was the only one who wasn't really scared of it, "My fault! If you would have just stood still and let me measured you we wouldn't be stuck in this closet! All you have in here is a guitar and some coats!!! It's annoying!!!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way! I was trying to write a song though! It isn't easy you know!"

"Yeah it is!!! I bet you I could write a song within the whole time we are in this closet!"

"I'll take that bet."

"Fine. If only Joe were here. He could break the door down."

"Would you shut up already about Joe?! Joe would not be able to break down this door! He is a total wimp! Could you please say something other than Joe related?! Ever since we got locked in here that is all you can talk about!"

"Well someone is angry about not being stronger than there brother. I mean why couldn't you hum some notes while you were being measured?"

"What if I get a really good idea?! I would have to write it down and you will go all Stella on me. I hate when you do that!"

"Ugh!!!" I yelled. I felt like my brain was going to explode, "I don't know why but you have been such a jerk lately! I don't know what started it but… ugh!"

"Ugh!! That's the best you can think of?" Nick made a huge smile… I never saw him really smile before… but I could care less about that right now.

"Whatever, what I want to know is what the bet standards are?"

Nick's smile suddenly dropped, "Wait, you really wanna go though with this? Are you sure? You don't even know how to play guitar."

"Actually I do."

Nick looked at me with a weird look, "Since when?"

"When I was 6 my parents forced me to get guitar lessons…"

"Are you sure Stells? I mean, we could be out of this closet in five minutes."

"No we won't Nick. Just tell me the standards!"

"Okay. If you win, I have to give you a good surprise."

"Okay but what if you win?"

"Then you give me a good surprise. Deal?" Nick put his hand out.

"Deal," I replied and shook it. It was gonna be a long night.

What do you think is gonna happen? Who do you think is gonna win? Do you think Nick is up to something? Should I continue? I was originally gonna make this a three shot but I don't really like one or three shots, I like whole stories so I might actually make this a whole story.


	2. Dream Or Nightmare

~Nick's POV~

December 24

10:00 PM

I've been in this closet with Stella for almost 6 hours. I always thought my life was boring, but it turns out comparing it to the last 5 and a half hours, it was okay. At least I had someone in here with me, even if it is Stella, who has been sleeping for about 30 minutes now.

Stella is so annoying!! All she talks about is Joe this, Joe that, oh I bet Joe could do that! She obviously doesn't know me that well. If she did she would stop talking about Joe for once and look at what's right in front of her.

Stella is too good for Joe. I don't know why, but I just can't stand seeing her and Joe together. I don't want Stella to get hurt. Joe has broken a lot of hearts before.

I knew Stella wouldn't win the bet. I really didn't want to make it. It just popped out of my mouth. I have no idea why it even did.

Now I'll never give her what I wanted to give her. It was more important than all the songs in the world. It was more important than all the fabric in the world.

But Stella would hate it. She would never understand the meaning of it. She's so dumb and naïve.

I hate her. I hate her so much that I don't hate her. I know it doesn't make sense…

But…

I can't see Joe hurt another girl's feelings, or ruin his friendship with Stella, but I also can't ruin Joe's relationship. I don't know what to do.

Why am I worried any way? Stella hates me and I hate her. Let's leave it at that. She would never do any thing to help me. Why should I help her then?

Maybe I need some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. It's going to be Christmas and I'm going to be stuck in this closet with Stella. I might as well not be cranky tomorrow when I get up.

~Stella's POV~

December 25

3:00 AM

_Where am I? I thought I was stuck in the closet. Why am I in my favorite red dress sitting in front of a lake?_

_Outta no where, a guitar appeared in my hands._

"_What's going on?" I asked out loud._

"_Play," said a voice behind me. I went to turn around but he yelled, "DON'T TURN AROUND! Just play! Play whatever comes to you're mind."_

_I felt him touch my shoulders and sit down behind me. I didn't dare turn around. I didn't know who it was or what it could do to me._

_I started playing the guitar. Words came at me in all directions. I started to sing them._

_Loving You_

_Is a fantasy_

_It's sad because_

_It was meant to be_

_But in your eyes I could see_

_Our forbidden love_

_Is meant to be_

I quickly opened my eyes. It was all a dream? Who was that guy? He sounded so familiar.

I looked at my watch. It was 3:30 AM. Those lyrics came in my head so easy in that dream. I tried all day to start a song. I couldn't get it right.

I then realized something had been holding me the whole time. I looked over my shoulder. OH MY GOD! Nick had his arms around me and was sleeping. His head was lying on my shoulder.

I was going to yell but then I realized I didn't need Nick up yelling at me. I sat up with his hands still around my waist.

"No," said Nick. Oh great he talks in his sleep. "No! No you can't!!!!!!"

Nick started to sweat in his sleep. I actually started to get nervous.

"Leave her alone! DON'T HURT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!"

I was really scared now! I put my hand on his forehead. In his sleep, somehow he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down and hugged me.

"NO!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Nick!!!!!" I yelled, really scared now. Why was Nick acting like this? It couldn't be just a dream.

"OW! OH MY GOD!!!"

"NICK WAKE UP!"

Nick quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He was panting heavily. He was sweating to death.

"Stella? What happened?" he asked me.

"You were scaring me. You started scream in your sleep and at first I ignored it. Then you started to sweat and I put my head on your forehead. You were burning up badly. It was almost like someone was hurting you."

"That's weird. I don't remember a thing."

"I was really worried. You looked like you were dying."

"Really? Oh my god. What was I yelling?"

"Stuff like, don't hurt her. Leave her alone. Then you started saying ow and getting hurt."

"Wow."

"I'm going back to bed Nick," I said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Stella…"


	3. Maybe I Just Might Even

~Nick's POV~

December 25

4:00AM

"Wait Stella!" I yelled before Stella fell asleep.

"What is it Nick?" she asked me.

"Why do you love Joe so much?" I asked looking right in her eyes. I could tell she felt uncomfortable, "I know it isn't my business but I'm just wondering. I mean, nothing against you, but your not really Joe's type."

"I don't really think Joe has a type. I think he cares about a girl that cares for him and that's all. Well, I love his smile. He never talks down to me, and he's always on my side when everyone else is against me. He has never let me down. I can always count on him to be there for me when I need him most. Sure he isn't the most expressive guy, but he's sweet, and I like sweet guys. He always makes sure I'm backed up, no one really usually cares about my opinion, and even if Joe doesn't like it, he'll be honest but respectable about it."

"Don't you ever think he's a little too honest though? Like that time you bought that dress and he said he wanted you to throw it out because it made you look too standoutish?"

"Well of course but I just got used to it. That's the way I grew up with Joe, and I don't want him to change because of me."

"Joe shouldn't control your life. You don't have to listen to everything he says. If it helps I thought you looked beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks Nick."

"I bet Joe never said that to you."

"What? He… no he never has."

"That's because Joe can only call a girl hot. He's too scared to call a girl beautiful. It's really sad."

"Well at least he cares about me."

"You're right. He does care about you a lot. Has he ever told you he loved you?"

"Umm… No. I've told him though before."

"Well why hasn't Joe told you? He obviously cares about you!"

"I know Joe loves me Nick! I don't need him to say it!"

Now I could feel myself getting angry. I was boiling. "Well I'm just saying if I was to date you I would make sure I said it to you everyday! Cuz if Joe doesn't say it to you he obviously doesn't love you!!!! So why don't you stop living in dream world and start living in reality! A girl like you isn't the right type for Joe!!!!!"

"You know what Nick! A guy like you isn't the right type for Joe's brother so why don't you do me a favor and shut the f*** up!!!!"

I couldn't believe that she had said that to me. She gave me a glare and she lay back down on the floor to sleep. I had said that totally wrong. I didn't mean she was bad for Joe and he deserved better. I meant he was bad for her and she deserved better.

I was going to fall asleep any minute. I felt so tired right now.

I then got the stupidest thing pop in my head, to tell Stella what I meant. Okay I don't even know how that popped in there. I could and would and should never tell Stella what I meant! If I did she might think I like her, and as I said before, I hate her. I hate her so much, I don't! I don't understand it!!!! How could I hate her and not hate her?

I gently closed my eyes and relaxed.

Maybe I don't hate her… maybe I need some sleep.

Maybe I just might even…


End file.
